Rumplstiltskin
by Trinity Kirara
Summary: Here we are.. 3! .


Trinity: -sniffles- You guys will never cease too amaze me.so much response in so little time! It only seems fair to start working on my next fic for my dedicated reviewers out their..x) Well.slight;y dedicated..sorta.-sighs in defeat-for my reviewers lets just say? Well what are your guys thoughts on my fics so far? I don't about you guy's but I'm having fun just Typing them! ^.^  
  
(The characters will be played by: Rumpelstiltskin: Jaken Esmerelda: Sango)  
  
~~~~~~~~~Rumpelstiltskin~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Long ago in a kingdom far away, there lived a miller who was economically challenged. This miller lived only with his daughter, a independent young women named Sango. Now the miller was ashamed of his poverty, and always looking for ways too get rich quick. *greedy!*  
  
"If only I could get my daughter to marry a rich man," he mused in a sexist, archaic way, "she'll be fulfilled.and I'll never have to work another day in my life!" *hmm changed my mind greedy bastard*. To this shabby end, he had an inspiration. He would start a rumor that his daughter was able to spin straw into gold. With this lie he would be able to attract more rich greedy bastards.I mean men.-.-; and he would be able to marry off Sango.  
  
The rumor spread through the kingdom like wildfire, and soon reached a greedy ba- ahem.prince. As greedy and gullible as most bas- MEN of his station he believed the lie and invited Sango to his castle to celebrate May Day (does anyone here actually know what mayday is? O.o;). However as soon as she arrived she was thrown into a dungeon and ordered to make straw into gold.  
  
Locked in the dungeon fearing for her life Sango did what any sensible person would do in her position: sat on the floor and wept. Never had she been in such a gloomy place before and it was slowly shattering her heart to be away from the Sun. As she cried a short toad in a funny hat appeared in front of her.  
  
"Why are you crying my dear?" he asked. Sango was shocked but his literal sudden appearance but soon regained herself. "The prince has ordered me to spin all this straw into gold!" she wailed but then became fierce and malice shined in her eyes, "And if you EVER call me my dear again I shall take your ridiculous hat and hang you with it!"  
  
Jaken gulped but tried again, "So why is it that you cry?" he asked. She blinked at him, -weirdo- "It simply cannot be done! What are you specially abled?". The short toad began to laugh. "Ah you are thinking too much with the left side of your brain you are! But you are in luck! I will teach you how to spin straw into gold if you shall grant me one request after."  
  
With no other alternative she agreed. The toad whispered something in her ear and she laughed. They began to gather up the hay and give it to the local farmers for roofing. With drier hoemes th farmers were more healthy and produced better crops. The children of the kindom grew strong from the nutrious foods, went to cooperative schools, and gradually turned the kingdom into a moderate society. For his part the prince was caught outside the castle and stabbed to death with pitchforks. The farmers soon became rich through trade and rewarded Sango with chests of gold.  
  
With all this done the short toad laughed. "Now that is how you turn straw to gold!" Then his expression became menacing "I have done my part, now it is time do yours! You must give me your first born child!" Sango shot back at him "I don't NOT have to negotiate my reproductive rights with the likes of you!"  
  
The vertically challenged man was taken back by the malice in her voice. "Fine then if you can guess my name the deal is off!" he said proudly 'noone ever guessed his name'. Sango smiled. "All right then!" she tapped her finger against her chin thoughtfully "OH I don't know.maybe..Rumplestiltskin?"  
  
"AACCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!!!!" shrieked the man of under average height. "How did you know?!?!" Sango laughed, "Your still wearing you ~Little Peoples United~ badge!" She laughed some more before turning and leaving the angered man, and moving to California with all her gold.  
  
Trinity: Hmmmn I like the ending to this one! See I didn't kill anyone this time! Well.not anyone important..^^; Review please! I shall write more in the morning. I am tired and my fingers hurt.or I would write more! Gomen! -bows and scuttles off- 


End file.
